


New lease on life

by yami_sango



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: “I know it isn’t much…”You shook your head, rubbing your arms as you glanced back at the detective standing in the room with you. “It’s perfect,” you gave him a small sad smile. “Thank you for everything, Detective Carisi.” [Carisi/Reader]





	New lease on life

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Law  & Order: SVU

 **Title:** New lease on life  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** Carisi/You  
**Warnings:** Mentions of abuse  
**Spoilers:** None.

My first SVU story, I’ve been meaning to write it for a few weeks but I’ve been lazy. =X I have another one I want to start soon as well.

-xoxoxoxox-

You never imagined you would end up in a shelter for battered women. After years of almost daily abuse, you finally caved and sought help. The final straw had been the black eye and split lip you were now sporting, the first physical evidence that you couldn’t hide. 

You took in the the the meager living quarters that you would be calling home for the time being. The bare walls were painted a light cream, which was slightly peeling due to the age of the building and lack of maintenance, the only decoration was the lone crucifix hanging above the bed. The only piece of furniture in the small room was a dresser with a lamp perched near the edge on the far side of the room. 

“I know it isn’t much…”

You shook your head, rubbing your arms as you glanced back at the detective standing in the room with you. “It’s perfect,” you gave him a small sad smile. “Thank you for everything, Detective Carisi.” You hadn’t expected to get this much support when you reached out. You had heard stories of the police blowing off accusers, turning the other cheek despite seeing women littered in bruises. “How can I repay you?”

He took a step towards you, placing both hands on your shoulders. “No need to repay me,” he shook his head. He jerked a thumb towards the door, “Look, I have to get going. But,” he patted your shoulder, “I’m going to come back in a few days to check on you, ok?”

You nodded, “Alright.”

“You still have my card?” He watching you nod, “Good. If you need anything, and I mean anything, I want you to give me a call, ok?”

“Yes, Detective.” You watched him leave before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. You felt terrified but excited to get a fresh start on the next chapter in your life.

-xoxoxoxox-

I’m not too happy with how this turned out but meh, it could be worse.  
~Yami Sango


End file.
